Love is sweet
by KameeraJones
Summary: An EmmettxBella during eclipse after Victoria is killed.Love is mysterious, love is him. Up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Stephanie owns them.**

Prologue

It's always been him. He was always there when Edward was not and I knew from the start that I loved him, even though I fooled myself into thinking it was only sibling affection. Jacob was my personal sun, but he is my personal everything, and if people can't deal with that then it's too bad for them. Ever since Edward came back I knew for a fact he was the man for me. He is my life, heis my everything, he is my Emmett.


	2. Secret's out

**SM owns them.**

Victoria was finally dead and the Volturi had just left. I should feel happy but I feel completely and utterly empty. They gave me a deadline or else I would become their snack, I guess now wouldn't of been a good time to tell them Edward and I broke up. It was mutual this time we just grew a part and loved someone else, well, _I_ loved someone else but I'm not so sure about Edward. Alice hadn't even seen us break up so everyone was clueless so we were going to keep it that way, because Edward planned to do me an enormous favor. He would marry me and turn me so the Volturi won't kill me and for that I'll be forever grateful.

Today was like a normal day at the Cullen Mansion, Carlisle and Esme were in his study, Edward was playing piano, Jasper was reading a war book and Alice a fashion magazine, Rose was looking in the mirror, Emmett was playing a video game and I was beating him.

"Aha, in your face sucka!" I yelled, hanging out with Emmett made me louder and more obnoxious.

"No fair you cheated!" A ticked off Emmett accused.

"How could I cheat? You have the unfair advantage!"

"And what would that advantage be?"

I looked at him like he was mentally ill. "Vampire reflexes, duh!"

"You know what, you need to respect your elders!"

"Make me, grandpa!"

"Enough!" Edward yelled "Can we get any peace and quiet when you guys play your stupid video games?"

"She started it." Emmett said immaturely.

"I don't care who started it, I'm gonna finish it!"

Me and Emmett looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "Grandpa Edward!"

Edward looked ready to start steaming, Jasper and Alice looked slightly amused, and Rosalie seemed annoyed. Ever since the Cullens came back after those three long months, I have been attached to Emmett and him to me. We were best friends but something in the back of my mind always wanted more, that's why I always pushed that thought deeper in my mind so it didn't bother me as often.

"For heaven's sake Emmett, you're over 70 years old act like it." Rosalie snapped.

"Yes dear." Was his lame reply.

"Wow Emmett, didn't know that you were whipped." I chuckled.

"I'm not whipped!"He yelled back.

"Emmett can you please get me my red nail polish from upstairs?" Rosalie asked bored.

"Of course." He answered then ran upstairs and got it for her at vampire speed.

"Whipped." I said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up." He called back.

"I can't take any more of them, who's up for a hunt?" Edward said exasperated. Everyone immediately filed outside even Carlisle and Esme and left Emmett and I alone.

"Now what do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"Watch T.V.?"

"Nah, nothing goods on, oh I know, let's play truth!" he began jumping up and down like a little kid, effectively rocking the house.

"What's 'truth'"

"It's like truth or dare but there's no dare option."

"Okay."

"I'll go first, what's your favorite color?"

"Brown. How many STD's did you have when you were human?"

He growled at that and I laughed. "None. What's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights. What year were you turned?"

(**I don't know what year he was turned so I'm guessing)** "1935. How long… how long have you and Edward been broken up?" He looked serious and turned his stare on me.

"H-how did you know?"

"You're my best friend,plus when I was watching you last time when the family went hunting you might've said something in your sleep to make me come up with this conclusion, now stop dodging the question."

"It's only been a couple of months." I whispered looking down embarrassed he knew my secret.

"What you think you're the only one with secrets? I'll let you in on a secret; me and Rose have been divorced for the past 20 years."

"Then how come Edward doesn't know that?"

"Well, I just think of something stupid and he usually tones me out." He explained. Even though no one realizes it Emmett is pretty smart, I mean he has gone to college and High school multiple times. I looked over at him and it happened so fast, I think I actually ogled him. In the few seconds I looked over his eyes were closed and he had both hands on the back of his head. I took note of his short curly hair, bulging muscles, and innocent face.

"So how long have you known about me and Edward?"

"About one month, I just didn't get a chance to ask until now. So I guess we both have another secret to keep."

"Yeah. Hey, um, Emmett can I get a hug?"

"Sure, why not?" He held out his arms and I crawled in them I clung to him as he gave me a bear hug and I smelled his scent which was wilderness and lemons.

"Come on Em is that the best bear hug you got?"

"Certainly not." He squeezed me even harder but I still had wiggle room.

"This it?"

"You asked for it." Then he squeezed me too hard, until I hear a sickening crack and I couldn't even move my lower half, and I'll I could see was blood. "Bella, aww man, what did I do? Where's Carlisle. I guess I have to" he was debating with himself about something "Yes, I do have the control." And with that I felt a two piercing pains at my neck and the unbelievable burn I only felt once before this only means one thing. 'I'm changing, good going Emmett' was the last thing I thought before I passed out.


	3. Changed

**I don't own them.**

**EMOV**

'Oh my gosh, Bella is changing! She is friggin' changing, okay think rationally Emmett, everyone will be gone for at least another 3 hours so you have time for a plan. Man, I really messed up this time! She's my best friend and I screwed up.'

I heard her whimper and then I remembered all the pain she must've been going through I quickly ran upstairs and laid her on my bed. I put her hands in mine and brushed her long mahogany hair out of her face. She really was something special, she was: smart, pretty, understanding, loving, loyal, funny, and… and everything was just special about her. I saw her open her mouth as if to scream but close it back. "Bella, I'm so sorry I did this to you please forgive me." I told her.

**BPOV**

The pain I felt was unbearable, but I didn't want to make Emmett feel even worse for doing this to me. I felt cold strong hands go around mine and for a second in the fiery pits of my own body, I felt content, happy even. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I did this to you please forgive me." he murmured. Right then and there I knew I could never hate nor resent Emmett no matter what.

…I burned for three days, three horrible days and I didn't make any noise above a whimper. I heard everyone yell at Emmett and felt cold hands as Carlisle inspected to see if I was alright. Eventually the pain started to subside in my hands and my legs but the fire was building up in my heart. My heart reacted my beating erratically until there was no beat at all.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in, I was surprised everything was so clear. It was completely white, like a hospital room but there was something off. I couldn't hear the nurses and doctors and I knew the Cullens wouldn't dump a newborn with a hospital of humans. I smelled the air and I smelt… all the Cullens. I could even hear their steady breaths; wow being a vampire REALLY heightens your senses. I continued looking around the room and saw a huge huddled up body. "Emmett?" I questioned cautiously.

He looked up wearily and I realized my humans eyes did him no justice, and as soon as he saw me he lit up and flew up to give me a huge bear hug. "Bella, you're okay, we've all been waiting for you!"

"Hey, easy on the bear hugs Emmett we both know what happened last time." I warned.

"Oh yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head "Bella, I am so sorry I was being an idiot."

"Yes you were but I forgive you." He gave me a big cheesy grin after I said that.

I heard a lot of footsteps at that moment and through the doorway came all the Cullens. Alice flung herself at me and gave me a hug. "Yay! All is forgiven in the Cullen household!" she screamed clapping her pixie hands together. "Oh yeah, Bella Edward told us your secret, and I am deeply hurt." She said more solemnly.

"Alice, I'm sorry it's ju-" she shushed me with her finger.

"I'm upset because I couldn't see it and I'm upset because you didn't trust me!" she made such a dramatic face that I had to giggle.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's okay Bella, like I said before all is forgiven in the Cullen household." She said going back to her cheerful self.

As soon as Alice let go of me Esme then hugged me with all her might. "I'm so happy you're okay, and immortality really suits you." She sighed.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

Alice started talking again while grabbing my arm. "Come on Bella, I need to show you a mirror stat and get you out of those clothes." Alice gave a disgusted look at the last word. She started running me down the hallway where I saw the rest of my family.

"Glad to see you're okay, Bella." Carlisle told me smiling as Alice and I flew by.

"Nice to see you again." Jasper said simply but full of actual relief.

Edward merely nodded and Rosalie was nowhere in sight. Alice finally stopped outside the bathroom and flung me in. "See Bella," she yelled through the door "immortality does suit you."

I turned around and looked at the mirror and I was very surprised. My boring brown hair had more streaks of red and slight bits of gold in it, also I now looked toned which I never looked like as a human, and my skin was even more pale, finally I saved my eyes for last and saw they were a shocking crimson, I stared into them trying to find pieces of my old self. I snapped out of it when I heard the door open and close and on the sink was an outfit probably designer, knowing Alice. "Just put it on Bella!" she shouted from outside the door. I looked at the clothes and they weren't that bad. It was a pink and white polo striped shirt, and a jean skirt that barely came mid-thigh, pretty good if I consider what she could've given me, I quickly put it on.

**EPOV**

Bella's looks hot! But, I'd still prefer the human Bella, either way she's still awesome… and hot!


	4. First hunt

**The lovely SM owns them. I also wanted to clear up EPOV is Emmett's POV not Edwards Edward's will be EdPOV.**

**BPOV  
**I finally came back out after putting on the outfit and a pair of pink converse. "Bella, you look so good, but now it is time to take you out for your first hunt, which I will accompany you on of course." Alice screamed with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Jasper then appeared almost from thin air but I knew he just ran. "Actually, darlin'" he said facing Alice "I'd think I'd be best to take Bella on her first hunt."

"Jazz, I love you," she told him sincerely and lovingly, "but if you don't let me take Bella out for her first hunt, I will personally make you go one the biggest and craziest emotional rollercoaster of your life, and you know I'm telling the truth." As she said the threat her voice turned evil and almost demonic but at the end it went back to loving. I was officially scared of Alice at this point.

"Well with me being the father figure I should take my new daughter on her first hunt, it's like my right of passage." Carlisle called from downstairs.

"But a girl needs her mother most." Esme argued from downstairs also. At this point most of the house was so caught up in their own debates they didn't even realize Emmett picked me up and ran me into the middle of the forest.

Once he set me down I thanked him. "Thank you so much, I think I was getting the world's first vampire headache."

"Don't mention it, but now you must focus on your instincts. What are they telling you right now?"

"They say I'm thirsty." I said as if it was completely obvious.

"Now sniff the air, and tell me what you smell."

"I smell four… elk?" I asked unsure.

"Correct now let your vampirism come out and chase those elk!"

Aye, aye, captain." I mocked saluted him then ran towards the delicious smelling scent with Emmett on my heels. I was so amazed at how fast I could run but still at the same time things that should be a blur weren't, I could still see with impeccable clarity the tiniest leaf on a tree or a birds nest about a mile away, like I said it was amazing but all too soon I had to stop so I could get my prey.

Directly in front of me were four huge elk, I took done the biggest males and Emmet took down the smaller two. When I was done my throat felt finally alleviated but my outfit was a mess it had scratches on it and ripped it looked like I was wearing rags and those rags were revealing a lot of skin. I looked at Emmett and he was staring at me hungrily with black eyes, maybe he was still thirsty.

"Emmett?" I asked.

He shook his head and refocused him attention to me and when he did that his eyes went back to their beautiful golden color. "Yes Bella?"

"How come your eyes were just black?"

"What? You need to get your vision checked out."

U rolled my eyes, I knew he was lying but I didn't push it. "Yeah sure whatever. Come on we need to go home I need to get back in regular clothes."

"Okay let's go, I'll race you back."

**EPOV**

That was a close one, back there. I took all I had not to pounce on her right then and there, she hardly had anything on, so can you really blame me? As of right now Bella and I were racing home, and she was beating me, I wasn't even going easy on her. In a couple of minutes we were back home. I was ready to be chewed out by most of the family for taking Bella out hunting but when we walked in the door nobody was even there.

"Where is everybody?" Bella questioned.

"I'm not particularly sure, Vampella but what do you want to do?"

"I don't kno- wait what did you call me?"

"Vampella." I said simply

"Very creative Emmett." She commented.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"'Kay, you pick." She called from on the couch.

I picked out Forrest Gump and put it in the DVD player, when I turned back Bella's eyes were black but as soon as I turned around the turned back to the ruby red. I sat down next to Bella and she put her hair on my shoulder. Ah, she smells like freesia and strawberries. I couldn't even pay attention to the movie with such a beautiful creature touching me.

The credits finally came up. "Emmett?" she asked.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

I looked at her lips as she talked and all I could feel a tidal wave of lust and apparently so did she, because she turned to me and pressed her lips against mine.


	5. New story published

I added a new story it is a Bella/ Carlisle/Emmett/Jasper/Edward! Give it a try!

Signed,

KameeraJones


	6. Caught in the act

**Hey guys! I made a community, it is a Bella x anybody but Edward because let's be honest the best Edward x Bella is from Ms. Meyer. Here is the URL check it out.**

.net/community/The_best_Bella_x_anyone_but_Edward/86153/

**BPOV**

I don't know what happened! But all of a sudden Emmett and I were kissing and I loved it and that was the only coherent thought I had because the rest of my mind was running on pure lust.

Emmett and I were really wrapped up in the kiss but we still heard the bang of the front door. We both looked to our right and saw Jasper and Alice making out not even noticing our presence. It all makes sense now! Jasper was projecting his lust, and it happened to hit me and Emmett.

"Wow, they're really goin' at it." Emmett commented.

"Yeah, I didn't know they had it in them." I agreed.

"Do you think we should tell them we're here or…?"

"We should probably say something."

At this point Alice was pinned against the wall with her shirt half way up, wow she must really be into this because she'd never take a risk of wrinkles on her clothes like this. Emmett and I coughed loudly; we had to cough for about 5 minutes before Alice miraculously noticed us. She looked like if she was human that she would blush every shade of red. Jasper still hadn't noticed anything until she lightly pushed him off. His face reeked disappointment until he got a look at the two unfortunate people on the couch still. He quickly recomposed himself and Alice did the same even though her shirt was hiked up.

"So um how was the hunt?" Jasper asked.

"It was good." Emmett answered awkwardly.

"That's good, that's good, so um Alice and I are going to go upstairs for the night so uh yeah see ya later." With that said Jasper and Alice fled up the stairs at the fastest vampire speed I have ever seen.

After they locked themselves away in their room I turned to Emmett. "Right before the kiss did you feel a crap load of lust?" I asked

"Yeah, I did." Emmett replied.

"So it was Jasper that made us feel like that?"

"Probably."

I looked him straight in his eyes and asked him the question that was the most important. "Do you regret the kiss?

**Tell me what you think and most importantly REVIEW it. The more reviews I get the faster I write chapters.**


	7. Help

**I need someone to submit how this chapter should go and if you want to do the second option, submit a full chapter in PM and send it to me and I'll publish it along with your name and any other storied you want people to know about.**


End file.
